Reading
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: There is something serene, Remus reflects, about simply reading with a friend. But is that all there is to it? Marauders era. WolfStar, Remusxsirius


_**A/N: Ta-da! My first Harry Potter fic. To be honest I usually stick to cannon pairings, but there is something so adorable about WolfStar that I had to write about it. So here it is, a cheesy one shot that I wrote in less than an hour. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The characters are JK Rowlings, and the quotes belong to whoever owns the rights to Persuasion.**_

* * *

There is something rather serene, Remus reflects, about simply reading with a friend.

It's a Friday afternoon in the sixth year Griffindor dormitory that houses the four boys known as the Marauders. Two of the boys, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, are off at Quidditch practice (James is playing, Peter is watching), leaving the other two boys, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, alone. Usually, whenever two or more of the Marauders are alone in a room together, you can count on some sort of mischief being brewed, but today is different. Today, Remus and Sirius are lying together shoulder to shoulder on Remus's bed, reading.

Now, this may seem strange to an outside observer, but Remus and Sirius reading together has become something of a tradition for them. It all started at the end of fifth year, after Remus finally forgave Sirius for "The Prank". James had gone to Quidditch practice and Peter had followed him, leaving Remus and Sirius alone together for the first time in weeks.

Even though they had made up, it was clear that things were still uncomfortable between them, so Remus had started to read, to avoid awkward chat. He had been beyond shocked when Sirius had walked up and asked for a book recommendation, but he had lent him _Catcher in the Rye_ , and they had started to read. The silence was comfortable, nice, so they decided to keep doing it. Now, whenever James and Peter are gone, Remus and Sirius read and they discuss what they have read.

They never tell anyone about their little book club, it's their own special secret. It would feel wrong to tell anyone about it, even with the other Marauders. They each have their stated reasons for keeping quiet; Remus likes his privacy, Sirius doesn't want to ruin his rep, but the real reason runs deeper. There is something intimate about their reading sessions, something about them that crosses a line.

It's there, when Remus reads over Sirius's shoulder, and watches him to see his reactions to different scenes. It's there, when the two boys reach for their bookmarks at the same time and their hands brush against each other. It's there, when Sirius shifts so that his head rests on Remus's chest, and Remus starts absently stroking his hair. It's there, and it's more than friendship, and in their hearts they both know it.

It's serene, reflects Remus, and yet today he can't concentrate on his book. He's reading _Peter Pan_ , a childhood favourite of his that still ranks in his list of top 20 books to this day. He often feels a bit like Wendy, hopelessly trying to control his own set of Lost Boys. Sirius, in particular, reminds him of the Boy Who Never Grows Up. But he can't focus on Sirius's fictional alter ego, flying around in Neverland, because he can feel that the real Sirius lying tensely beside him. He has been frowning at the last page of _Persuasion_ for the last ten minutes (he's become a surprisingly avid Jane Austen fan).

Remus can't stand it anymore, "Padfoot is something wrong?" He asks. At the sound of his voice, Sirius snaps out of his reverie, "What? No, of course not Moony, why would something be wrong?" He sounds moody, and vaguely sarcastic (never a good sign), "I was just thinking that's all." He closes the book and puts it back on Remus's bookshelf.

"Thinking huh? Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Remus teases. In response, he receives a grumpy eye roll. He frowns, "Sirius-" he begins, intending to probe further, but James and Peter burst into the dorm room chatting excitedly, interrupting him.

"Oh my god! You guys missed it! She talked to me! And she didn't even yell!" Cries James, collapsing dramatically onto his bed.

"He's talking about Lily." Peter clarifies.

"You don't say." Replies Remus dryly.

"It was awesome!" gushes Prongs, "I was just walking up here when I came across a bunch of Slytherins who were trying to corner some muggleborns, so of course I hexed them all. And it turns out that Lily saw the whole thing! I totally expected her to yell at me-like she usually does when I hex Slytherins, but she actually said I was brave! Can you believe that? She's totally warming up to me."

"Congratulations." Says Remus, unenthusiastically.

"Our love story is going to last throughout the ages!" Gushes James, completely oblivious, "We'll be like Romeo and Juliet!"

"What is it with that play?" Asks Sirius suddenly, "Why are people always talking about it like it's the greatest love story ever. I mean yeah, sure, it's well written but Romeo is _such_ a jackass!"

"What?"

"Sirius?"

"Padfoot, when the hell did you read Romeo and Juliet?"

Sirius ignores his three friends and continues his rant, "He barely knows Juliet and he just wants to sleep with her, just like he just wanted to sleep with Rosaline, and he just marries her for the sex ad she falls for it because she's young and innocent and sweet and did I mention young? Greatest love story ever told my ass. To really love someone you have to know them, talk to them, be there for them when they're in trouble. It doesn't just happen!" And with that he storms out of the dorm.

"What's up with him?" Asks Peter.

"I don't know." Is Remus's reply, "But I intend to find out."

* * *

He finds Sirius out by the lake, angrily throwing stones into the water. "Sirius?" He asks, cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Grumbles Sirius, not meeting Remus's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care!"

"Oh really!?"

"Yeah really. What's wrong with you!"

"I saw you in the library!" Sirius spits out.

Remus is confused, "What?"

"In the library. You were reading. With that Ravenclaw girl."

"You mean Alicia Prewett?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever her name is." Sirius sneers.

Remus stares at him, "Why are you angry about that? She's in my Muggle Studies class, I was helping her figure out Shakespeare's language."

"But reading's our thing!" Shouts Sirius angrily, " _Our_ thing. That we do _together_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Remus is taken aback, "Of- of course it does."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Grumbles Sirius.

Remus walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Sirius I-"

" _You pierce my soul._ " Sirius announces suddenly, turning to face Remus.

"Wait. What?" Asks Remus.

" _I am half agony, half hope_." Recites Sirius, earnestly.

"Did you just- quote Jane Austen to me?"

Sirius averts his eyes, "I'm… um… I'm not really good at talking about how I feel. My family aren't exactly lovey-dovey. So I've been reading all these books to try and find something to help me tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Ugh! I don't know how-" Sirius takes a deep steadying breath and stares into Remus's eyes. He moves closer and grabs Remus's hands, "It's like- you're Jane Eyre and I'm Rochester. It's like you're Westley and I'm Buttercup. It's like you're Mr. Knightley and I'm Emma. You make me better, and smarter, and you tell me when I'm being an idiot. And I love you."

"Wh-what?" Stammers Remus, frozen.

" _I have loved none but you._ " Says Sirius, " _Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been but never inconstant._ Do you want more? _For you alone I_ -"

He's cut off by Remus's lips on his.

* * *

The next Friday finds Peter and James once again at Quidditch practice and Remus and Sirius once again lying on Remus's bed. But this time they aren't reading.

There is something serene, Remus reflects, about simply kissing the boy you love, while your books lie forgotten beside you.


End file.
